


settling in

by georgiehensley



Series: little mermaid au [2]
Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: in which mitch tries to get some answers, but finds that it's going to be a lot harder than he thought.





	settling in

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for such a short follow-up, i finally got some more ideas for this 'verse, but i wanted to try and slow down the pacing a bit, as i have a habit of rushing into things. each part may just turn into its own scene, with all of them adding up to a full-fledged fic.
> 
> (it's a bit easier for me to write this in parts, and i like publishing each part on its own so i can get feedback on what you guys like and what you want to see in the future installments. :) )

“so, no speaking,” mitch says as he settles down on a kitchen barstool next to matt. “can you read? write?” matt stares at him blankly, to which mitch only responds by scribbling down on a piece of paper:  _ can you read this? _ matt’s face lights up in understanding as he nods, and mitch slides the pen and paper over to him.

“alright, so, tell me about yourself.” he says. “where did you come from? how can i get you back home?” matt sighs shakily, thoughts becoming a bit too overwhelming as he pictures his home. his hand even shakes as he grips the pen, not knowing where to begin with telling mitch of his story.  _ am i even allowed to tell him?  _ he thinks, gaze flickering to the man sitting next to him. tears begin to form in his eyes, wetting his eyelashes as he tries to blink them away. mitch notices all of this, sighing.

“shit,” he mutters, gently taking the pen and paper from matt. “i didn't mean to make you cry, man. i’m sorry. if it's too hard for you to do right now, we’ll figure it out some other time, no big deal.” matt nods, mouthing,  _ thank you _ . mitch gives a curt nod in response, before standing.

“alright, guess we should call it a night,” he says as matt follows, standing as well. still shaky on his legs, matt stumbles, falling right into mitch's open arms, who'd been prepared to catch him.

“come on, little mermaid,” mitch says, guiding matt back onto his feet before settling on simply carrying him bridal style to his room. “let's get you settled in for the night.” matt's cheeks redden at the nickname.  _ how did he know? _


End file.
